Don't Forget
by sabs939
Summary: Bella knows she'll never be over edward after he leaves her. But she still trys. She now rich, famous, and america's sweetheart. what happens when edward wants her back?
1. Dont Forget

Random fangirl: Yay I totally like own like twilight like

Me: No you dont because I own twilight (hehe)

Edward: No you don't Stephinie Meyer owns twilight

Me/Random fangirl: AWWWWW

Summary: Bella knows she'll never be over edward after he leaves her. But she still trys. She now rich, famous, and america's sweetheart. what happens when edward wants her back?

The crowd was loud, but that was to be expected. They were all waiting for the notorious Bella Swan. What they didn't know was that there were two identical Bella's. One of them was the famous singer and the dancer. The other one that rarely came out was the quiet shy girl who is heart broken. No one saw this Bella. She only came out at night when everyone else was asleep. She would scream and trash while she was sleeping. She would cry for the one she loves knowing he won't ever come back. The stage manager broke her out of her thoughts. "Bella are you ready?"

"Yeah of course," She said "ready as I'll ever be." Bella walked out on stage with her head held high and started to sing my first song. She tried to tell her fans that she's just a normaal person not some hollywood girl who loves fame and fortune. Thats why she always starts a concert with one of her favorite songs, lala land. **(mentaly insert Lala land By: demi lovato if you havent heard it please go to youtube so you know what im talking about)**

At the end of the song people were clapping like maniacs. Bella continued the concert as usual, its not as exciting after the first twenty times, the screaming fans, the flashing lights, and the fact that you never have any alone time was really starting to ware on her fast. Now she knew why people in hollywood are always drinking going to partys every night. Not that she would ever do that. She would be to scared of what Charlie would say to her if she gets into trouble for underage drinking, cause she was only 19 after all.

"Okay guys we are gonna take a small break and be right back out!" she smiled as she ran across the stage. People were immediately swarming around her handing her water, fixing her makeup, and telling her (as if she didn't know) what songs she was going to sing next and throwing her into another outfit.

Once the break was over she was almost thrown back onto the stage. She really hated that part of a concert, when they throw people on stage and you have to look like your running on with your own free will. The next song that Bella sung was very close to her. It was the first song she ever wrote. It was the song that put her on the map, the song that she spilled her heart into, the song about him, she wrote this song in the hopes the he would hear her and know that she will never forget. And the song started…

As the crowd cheered louder than before she looked out at the crowd and could've swore that she saw flash of bronze.

Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don?t forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don?t forget

**can you please please please please reivew (sp?) is it to cliched or boring or what just tell me please!!**


	2. Don't Forget part 2

Don't Forget Part 2

"I'm an idiot." Edward Cullen said to himself over and over again. He broke his own heart. He broke Bella's heart. "I'm and idiot." he repeated. I still couldn't get over myself. I was a disgusting, evil, soulless creature. I don't know how my family can stand to look at me let alone let me still live with them. But life goes on (very, very slowly) and you can pretend to look a little better week by week. But that's just lying to you. Everyone knows I left my life, my soul in Forks two years ago.

"Edward we know your an idiot. So can you please just get your whining idiot ass down here so we can have a family meeting?" Alice really does scare him sometimes, so he slowly got up off of his couch and walked to the dinning room, where six vampires were sitting waiting for him.

"Edward" Carlisle started, "I know that you are going threw some very difficult times right now but son, you either need to get over Bella which we all know is rather impossible, or find Bella and get back together. We are all hurting from your depression and we know that only getting Bella back will help." threw the entire time Carlisle was talking Alice looked about like she was going to explode. "What is it Alice?"

Alice took a deep unnecessarily breathe and said in a rush: "I justfoundoutwherebellaisshesgonnabeattheconcerttheyarehavingdowntowntonightandigotusalltickets!"

Translation: ("I just found out where Bella is, she's going to be at the concert they are having downtown tonight and I got us all tickets!")

It took the Cullen family about half a minuet to comprehend what she just said, Edward was more focused on her thoughts which the entire time circulated around how Ashley green looks almost shockingly like her. Edward was suspicious to say the least.

"Alice," Edward said "I don't think Bella even remembers us anymore and if she does she probably hates us." Edward shuddered at the thought of haveing his love hate him. He knew that she would after he left her so abruptly but he shied away from the thought before it caused him pain.

"I really dont care Edward," Alice said, "We are all going to this concert. Bells will only be in Juno for three days and then she's going to all the way to Toronto." Edward was kinda confused. Bella was never the person for going to many places. She hasen't even been out of the country. Wait a second he thought, he hasen't seen bella for a year. She might have changed a lot. So he would have to go to the concert to see bella catch up and try to get back with her. If only it was that easy.

"Ok alice I'll go to the concert to see Bella but will you please tell me who's performing?" Alice shook her head because it was just too fun of a suprise for Edward and she wasen't gonna miss this opurtunity (sp?). "Ok but will I be interested in this person or will I have to pretend I like them for Bella's benefit?"

"Oh I think you will be very interested in this singer Edward, nothing to worry about." Edward sighed in relef. That boy is to sensitive about music yet he hasen't been in music store for a year nor has he listened to the radio. Only his vast selection of cd's.

"ok so when is this concert?"


	3. Chapter 3

Edward and Alice walked into the stadium where a million pre-teens were running around holding large signs and squealing uncontrollably. Why would Bella be here? Edward thought. "Alice, are you sure that she's here?" "This looks like the Jonas brothers decided to have a free concert for anyone under fourteen."

"Edward," Alice said, "Bella goes to these concerts all the time."

"Fine but where will we find her?" Edward said looking around the place to escape the throngs of teenagers.

"Edward will you shut up and let's find our seats."

"Then how will we find Bella!"

"we will find her god!"

Edward and Alice got to her seats in the front row as the concert started.

"Bella are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

EPOV

I'm really mad at Alice. This was just an elaborate plan to get me out of the house. Just because I don't like people anymore doesn't mean I'm anti-social. The concert started but i really couldn't care less... that was until i saw her run across the stage.

I watched the entire show without even blinking because i was afraid I'd never see her again. The songs that she sung were...songs i think. They really weren't that brilliant it was like Disney is physically making her talk about nothing. I really don't know he anymore, she has changed into a brunette version of Hannah Montana. It was almost sickening. I kept up this train of thought until her final song came on.

_Did you forget_

Well this is different.

_That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Who was she talking about, she didn't even have a boyfriend before me and i wasn't gone long enough for her to have such a powerful relationship. Unless she was talking about me... no that's ridiculous, shes over me, shes rich and famous she cant be crying over me still. As the song continued it became painfully obvious that either she was dating someone before me or i am the largest jack**s on the planet.

* * *

**OK I know I have to be the second largest Jask**s (behind Edward) for never upadating ever... So i just want to say I'm really sorry for (a. leaving you hanging (b posibly misspelling jack**s (c possibly making this chapter suck**

**So please revew and I'll try to salvage the story cause i have some really cool ideas!**


End file.
